Usuario discusión:Alvarodarkray
Atención:He borrado los mensajes antiguos Tu Fakémon Ya te cree el sprite. ¿Qué nombre le pongo?-- *$The Master$*~Shusenusa~Mi blog y otras tonterías 19:28 25 mar 2010 (UTC) illoo!! si,tengo tarjeta pirata.dime como se hace para recuperar la partida.se me borro intentandole meter el pokesav.un saludo!! Charizard-1999 19:41 26 mar 2010 (UTC) gracias Alvarodarkrai ,mi preoblema esque al encendeer el juego antes de que me salga la pantalla esa que pone pokemon perla 2007 2008...antes de esa pantalla se me queda en blanco Lo has visto....? El otro día me metí en mi primer blog de Pokemon me metí en el Chat y veo que habías estado conectado!! Me refiero al blog Batalla Pokemon. Que sorpresa!!! Arasero01 10:26 30 mar 2010 (UTC) ¡Felicidades! Archiva esto; Shiny ¿Necesitas algo? Blog 13:46 30 mar 2010 (UTC) Guía Tengo el HG en español, me furrula perfectamente, te puedo ayudar con la guía.-- Niko~Mein discusión~Mi blog y otras tonterías 17:54 6 abr 2010 (UTC) Deberías poner esto en tu usuario Ángel García Chico 11:00 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Noticias de Pokémon ¿Te parece si archivamos las noticias en Subpáginas? Ángel García Chico 14:05 10 abr 2010 (UTC) No de reportero, sino de Mánager. (Mantenimiento) Sobre el color, Ahora lo pongo y si quieres que lo cambie, Me lo dices. Ángel García Chico 14:40 10 abr 2010 (UTC) Jo**r, tío, que sino es mucho trabajo. Ángel García Chico 14:46 10 abr 2010 (UTC) Muchas Gracias Hola Alvarodarkray , muchas gracias por tu comentario en tu blog y.... creo que tienes razon yo no lo había pensado(Lo de esta Wikia es libre) Bueno a ver si podemos mantener el Chat. Tu amigo, Arasero01 18:36 11 abr 2010 (UTC) Tabla para los artículos sobre Pokémon. Quitar la tabla original. Ángel García Chico 12:50 14 abr 2010 (UTC) RE: Vale, será difícil pero me basaré con la que hice de los Personajes. Ángel García Chico 14:14 14 abr 2010 (UTC) Listo. Es . Está protegida, como todas las plantillas importantes. Me ha costado XD Ángel García Chico 14:30 14 abr 2010 (UTC) OK, de nada. Por cierto. Las imágenes que opongas del Pokémon usando el Movimiento han de ser (ya lo sabes) en tamaño completo y una cosa más. Pon las imágenes del Pokémon en el Animé/Película y no en Videojuegos. Nooo! No puede seeeer!!! ¡¿Serán mentirosos?! Ángel García Chico 13:21 15 abr 2010 (UTC) XD, Soy un genio. XD. Bueno, esta plantilla es para los juegos. Espero que te sea útil. Ángel García Chico 18:41 15 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola Disculpa por no responder la solicitud de amistad no he tenido mucho tiempo pero bueno te voy a poner en mis amigos Salu2 Solo aqui me conoces ¿Quieres hablar conmigo? Como un Lucario ATENCION ESTA PAGINA ES REAL Solo aqui hablas conmigo Unas cosillas Hola, te dejo este mensaje rapidito para que me resuelvas unas dudas, ya que tal vez me compren una DS antes del verano. Las dudas son: 1: El precio de una DS. 2: Donde conseguir un Pendrive DS. 3: Dónde encontrar el Pokémon HG si usar el Pendrive DS. Eso es todo.-- Niko~Mein discusión~Ratchet & Clank Wiki 18:28 19 abr 2010 (UTC) ¡Amandralizado! ¡Así es como estás! Entra en un diario neutro e imparcial. Y no digamos nada del Alcorconazo, Lyonazo y Barçazo (x2) [[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'Ángel García Chico']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |''¿Sí?]] Blog En DialgaPedia... 14:11 21 abr 2010 (UTC) Nuevo capítulo Léete el nuevo capítulo de Marowak y su garrote, te va a encantar, estoy seguro. El Polo soy, volando me voy (Archivo:Volando voy, volando vengo....JPG), aquí estoy. ¿Te pasas por aquí hoy? 16:34 21 abr 2010 (UTC) RE OK, gracias. Sólo quiero el HG, y nada más.-- Niko~Mein discusión~Ratchet & Clank Wiki 13:35 23 abr 2010 (UTC) o_O ¿Es cierto lo de los Remakes de Ruby & Saphire? [[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'Ángel Shiny']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Què vols?]]~ Bloc ~ A WOWiki... 14:04 26 abr 2010 (UTC) Hummm.... Es que mira lo que puso en Noticias de Pokémon [[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |Ángel Shiny']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Què vols?]]~ Bloc ~ A WOWiki... 13:11 28 abr 2010 (UTC) ¡Congratulations! Archiva esto ;) Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |ÁngelShînÿ']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'What?]]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'''Comments]] 13:53 3 may 2010 (UTC) Ya dejé un link en el chat. Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÁngelShînÿ']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'What?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Comments']] 14:25 3 may 2010 (UTC) PD: Mira el chiste que he dejado en tu entrada de chistes :) pregunta Olle sobre el torneo estrategia cuando es o ya fue ? Torneo Venisow He puesto nuevas normas, y ahora solo hay que decir el nombre de uno de tus Pokémon. También puedes pedir el premio que quieres que de. Lo digo por si te interesa. Saludos, --IEP · D de duelo 15:09 9 may 2010 (UTC) Comportamiento ¡Hola! Últimamente ví que creaste un blog en contra de las políticas del wiki. No me gusta tu actitud, en vez de revelarte deberías ayudarnos más a contribuir a la aplicación del mantenimiento y de las mismas políticas. Saludos, 22:30 15 may 2010 (UTC) Torneo Oscuro Apúntate Please ;) [[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'Äng€lChïcõ']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Què vols?']]~ Bloc~ Vols guanyar? ~ ~Aixì 14:32 20 may 2010 (UTC) PD:Sin ofender per.... Hems guanyat la lliga!!! Espíritu Ganador: Pep > Mouriño Espiritu provocador Mouriño > Pep Mejores equipos del mundo segun la IFFHS: 1ºBarça 2ºEstudiantes La Plata........ 20º Real Madrid... NO ME LO INVENTO El barça és el guanyador de tot i tu no pes fas nad. Saluts amic madriliste ;) Shiny~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Vols?']]~~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Guanya!']] 21:15 22 may 2010 (UTC) Lo diré en castellano pa que te enteres. Di stefano taquicardico eso no XD. Mira esto lala --'Shiny'~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Vols?']]~~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Guanya!']] 21:19 22 may 2010 (UTC) Re: Bla bla bla bla bla Parlucherías. Y sí, si que me interesa ser reportero. Por cierto, últimamente estás completamente inactivo :( seguro que te viciaste a otro juego jajaja) Y últimamente no entro tanto, tengo a lot of exams :) Shiny~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Vols?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny/Gif ' s |'Estudi d' imatges']]~[[Torneo Oscuro |'Guanya!']] 13:57 31 may 2010 (UTC) ¡Felicidades! Archiva esto :) Shiny~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Vols?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny/Gif ' s |'Estudi d' imatges']]~[[Torneo Oscuro |'Guanya!']] 15:05 31 may 2010 (UTC) Re: cambió el nombre del wiki de Dialgapedia a PKMN, El portal Pokémon . DP y el resto de users estaban de acuerdo. ÄngèlChícô~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Que Vols?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny/Gif ' s |'Gif's']]~[[Torneo Oscuro |'Guanya!']] 14:54 4 jun 2010 (UTC) Foros Wiki Foros Wiki, si buscas una wiki para hacer blogs, foros, grupos de fans etc. ,¡esta es tú wiki! --[[User:Carlos96 |''CX]][[User talk:Carlos96 |¿?]][[User blog:Carlos96 |XP]][[¡La familia legendaria 2! |Ja]][[¡Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El pueblo fantasma y la llave misteriosa! |Hu...]][[Gimnasio de Ciudad Murcidi |Combate]] 15:05 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Reversor Hola. Tu solicitud de rango ha sido aceptada, ahora cuentas con las herramientas de reversor. Espero las uses correctamente. Saludos, -- 21:36 5 jul 2010 (UTC) me gustaria... Me gustaria que me intercambiaras algun pokemon legendario de evento ya q yo no tengo casi ninguno.Me interesaria deoxys,darkrai o shaymin.Por favor contestame.AntonioV Y Amatar 12:02 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Por cual.. Por cual cambiarias a darkrai?AntonioV Y Amatar 14:18 7 jul 2010 (UTC) gracias gracias por la advertencia no sabia eso,y tu eras antes administrador como te kitaron de tu puesto???xperto 12:01 10 jul 2010 (UTC)te refieres a la portada con deoxys o a otra??en todo caso eso tiene qe llevarse ante la justicia no me parece justo qe buenos administradores se vayan por el retrete Firma Vas a tu uduario, pinchas sobre la imagen que tienes puesta y le das a cambiar, en una seccion pone: Dato personales, hay abajo, pone Su apodo (para firmas), pones el apodo que quieres para la firma, y le das a guardar y ala, ya tienes tu firma, una como esta ------->Fan De Miley CyRus SmP! 17:30 10 jul 2010 (UTC) RE: NOOOOO Ahh....Entonces no lo se, y sobre el usuario, XD soy yoo.... lo que pasa esque me he echo este nuevo! Manifestacion Tienes mucha razon.Yo estuve mucho tiempo como usuario anonimo y habia un monton de articulos,novelas y concursos.Y todo ha empeorado muchisimo.Pero mejor no poner eso en el usuario para ser discretos y que no se entere ya sabes quien.Alex pokemon 14:48 12 jul 2010 (UTC) Re;Nueva Wiki No, piensalo bien, no hace falta, con proponer a Andres que borramos los articulos informativos vale, esta Wiki ya esta muy ``currada´´ para que queramos otra.[[User:Carlos96 |CX]][[User talk:Carlos96 |¿?]][[User blog:Carlos96 |XP]][[¡La familia legendaria 2! |Ja]][[¡Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El pueblo fantasma y la llave misteriosa! |Hu...]][[Gimnasio de Ciudad Murcidi |Combate]] 14:56 12 jul 2010 (UTC) Nueva Wiki dime cual es responde en mi wiki para que alguien no diga que es spam ...█▓░Ξ §ǍɭƯȡɸȿ Ξ░▓█ ◄◄¶«┼ƼƯɆƦƬƩ┼»¶►► 01:19 13 jul 2010 (UTC) P.D:Mi wiki tambien tiene las puertas abiertas el nuevo mundo a sido creado vente a darkrai wikixperto 10:01 13 jul 2010 (UTC) Re Lo siento, pero no pienso abandonar el wiki. Además, no sé si lo sabes pero habrá una reunificación de w:c:es.dialgapoke y w:c:es.darkrailive. 'Only shinies~'''Questions~ 13:57 20 jul 2010 (UTC) :No lo sé, me lo propuso hace nada , en Mi discusión de wikidex. Only shinies~'Questions'~ 14:19 20 jul 2010 (UTC) :¿Quién te dijo eso? Only shinies~'Questions'~ 14:29 20 jul 2010 (UTC) :Simplemente digo ¬¬ Only shinies~'Questions'~ 14:34 20 jul 2010 (UTC) ¡¿Que, qué?! Shiny no editará solo Franco Briceño ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡Participa! 12:01 20 jul 2010 (UTC) !Hola¡ te invito a usar Plantilla:Perfil de Usuario I am... Can I help you? Your commentsEn PKMN,el portal pokemon 22:51 14 ago 2010 (UTC) Re: Bueno, pues REbienvenido a PKMN xD. Espero que vuelvan a pasar esos tiempos. <>~'<<ҩυè ౮૦Նςʔ>>'~ ~<<εп κıявчρèɔıα>> 19:30 6 sep 2010 (UTC) RE Me gustaría que me dijeras los evs (puntos de esfuerzo) y su naturaleza. Supongo que será firme. Bien, pues esa es una versión interesante. Te daré otra que me gusta más. Ponle vendeta (imprescidible para fantasmas y azelf) y te recomiendo puño bala. Si lo usas de primer poke, muchos rivales llevarán focus sash y entonces se quedarán con 1 ps y los puedes rematar. En ese caso le pondría baya ziuela para lo pokes que te duermen al principio (roserade, smeargle...). Si prefieres la versión restalk (descanso + sonámbulo), está bien, ponle evs en defensa y PS. No es mala idea. También puedes poner puño hielo por roca afilada, pero eso a tu elección. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''IEPok]] '·''' [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'D']] de duelo 10:55 7 sep 2010 (UTC) Categoría:Pokemon que andan en cuatro patas eso es una Categoría sin relevancia aqui,habla con frnco para mas informacion,pronto sera borrada link=Usuario:MASTER POKEMON link=User Talk:MASTER POKEMON link=User Blog:MASTER POKEMON link=Usuario:MASTER POKEMON/Historia de mi equipoUsuario:MASTER POKEMON/Laboratoriolink=PKMN:Reversoreslink=Lista de Pokémon de la Tercera Generaciónlink=Noticias de Pokémon/El mundo de los userslink=Plantilla:Perfil de Usuario/uso En PKMN,el portal pokemon 00:53 8 sep 2010 (UTC) Apuntarme al proyecto Quiero apuntarme al proyecto estrategia, y , como tú lo ideaste, contacto contigo para preguntarte si puedo. El Polo ¿Participas?' 15:13 9 sep 2010 (UTC)' RE Si XD.--'Niko ~¿Qué quieres?~¡Comments!~¡Pikachu te espera!~¡Participa!' 12:24 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Re: Si debo admitir que fue un error el no verificar usando ver como queda, lo del espacio fue para que quede más abajo pero dio igual de todas formas se me pasó eso -.- --Dark ~ ¿Algø qu€ Ðecir? 19:47 17 sep 2010 (UTC) RE: Vandalismo Oye Alvaro, vayamos al xat para hablar ¬¬ [[Usuario:Ben10infinito|'Lucario & Scizor Power!!']] [[Usuario_discusión:Ben10infinito|'¿Preguntas?']] - [[Usuario_blog:Ben10infinito|'Mis Blogs y']] [[Especial:Contrubuciones/Ben10infinito|'Contribuciones']] 20:26 19 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok, claro que te ayudo [[Usuario:Ben10infinito|'Lucario & Scizor Power!!']] [[Usuario_discusión:Ben10infinito|'¿Preguntas?']] - [[Usuario_blog:Ben10infinito|'Mis Blogs y']] [[Especial:Contrubuciones/Ben10infinito|'Contribuciones']] 20:45 19 sep 2010 (UTC) Ola Ola te apetece una batalla?? Lance27 16:49 20 sep 2010 (UTC) Amigos Esta bien,me puedes agregar como Charizard o como Tyranitar Yo Tengo ediciones por esta edicionEn PKMN,el portal pokemon 14:54 22 sep 2010 (UTC) RE: Claro, claro, de eso me he dado cuenta, y debo admitir que fue muy irresponsable de mi parte, trataré de no cometer más errores así, pero recuerda que lo hago, porque muy pocos son los que se preocupan, por los múltiples plagios existentes acá, o por lo menos tomar en cuenta mi humilde petición... Yo como administrador y burócrata, tan resaltado como lo pusiste, no debo seguir tal ejemplo. Saludos. --'Franco B.' ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡En sus últimas rondas! 00:36 23 sep 2010 (UTC) Link's Hola gracias por el link, pero... ¿los de Black uno esta fixeado y el otro no, o los dos no lo estan? Porque para la descarga le sale una cosa distinta al otro. Y gracias por el link. [[User:Alecran|'Alecran']] and [[User talk:Alecran|'Clank']] ~'' [[w:c:es.dialgapoke:P.C.A|'''en P.C.A]] 14:56 26 sep 2010 (UTC) :Bueno, pues tendré que esperar porque mi padre aún no puso la R4 en funcionamiento y no me deja tocarla, ¬¬ [[User:Alecran|'Alecran']] and [[User talk:Alecran|'Clank']] '~ [[w:c:es.dialgapoke:P.C.A|'en P.C.A']] 18:19 26 sep 2010 (UTC) ¡¡Ayuda!! ¡¡Por favor, Alvaro, ayúdame a conseguir un buen Rom para PC de Negro o Blanco, me da igual la versión!! ¡Por favor, que no se trabe al comienzo, se pueda guardar, no pase lo de la experiencia! Tengo todos los emuladores, asi que me da igual para cual sea. Muchas gracias. <>~'<<ҩυè ౮૦Նςʔ>>'~ ~<<εп κıявчρèɔıα>> 15:26 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Ayuda Pregunta:Se puede jugar a B/W en DS?Si se puede,dime de donde se pueda descargar y eso,no me importa el idioma. Otra cosa,si no se puede,dime que emulador me descargo y de donde me descargo el juego y eso.--[[Usuario:Charizard-1999|'cнαяιzαя∂-Ιףףף » тнєƒιяєzαя∂']]--[[Usuario Discusión:Charizard-1999|'¿αℓgσ qυє ∂єcιя?']] 15:37 26 sep 2010 (UTC) msn agregame al msn,y dame el tuyo,para ablar mejor de lo del B/W,que por ahí se explica mejor!:er_nene_xuliito@hotmail.com.--[[Usuario:Charizard-1999|'cнαяιzαя∂-Ιףףף » тнєƒιяєzαя∂']]--[[Usuario Discusión:Charizard-1999|'¿αℓgσ qυє ∂єcιя?']] 19:53 26 sep 2010 (UTC) PD:El msn (xuliito) es con dos ii,mejor copialo,desde el :(sin contarlo)hasta el .(tambien sin contarlo)....Salu2! RE:Emmmm Ups XP, lo siento, pero hice tres ediciones porque me quedaba algo mal.--'Maestro del sigilo Sly Cooper~Cibermensajes~El BloG~'La vida según Pikachu 2~Cibertorneo~En Ratchet & Clank Wiki 13:22 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Re: .. No editaba porque estaba en descanso. También hice un aviso por chat a Shiny en que no se molestara no quitarme el poder, pero como todo el mundo no me quiere ver con el pues avisé a shiny para que me lo quitara. [[User:Alecran|'Alecran']] and [[User talk:Alecran|'Clank']] ~ [[w:c:es.dialgapoke:P.C.A|'en P.C.A']] 14:40 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Proyecto estrtegia Hola alvaro.,quisiera formar parte del proyecto estrtegia,por ke creo que podria ayudar a la gente con su equipo y me hace ilusion.Dime lo que tengo que hacer.por favor dejame formar parte Santiaguki 14:23 6 oct 2010 (UTC) Exacto Quitaran el chat y el modelo de monaco y muchas cosas más. Si lo quieres ver mejor dale a preferencias y a ajustes. Hay podras cambiarlo. Yo lo e dejado en este sistema pero si quieres, puedes cambiarlo al antguo, la verdad, es que seria buena idea dejar un xat para que nos conectemos y hablemos. 19:51 6 oct 2010 (UTC) Xat Ya cree el xat yo hace tiempo, es este: http://xat.com/PKMNWiki -- 13:44 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Evolución ¿Crees que se debería crear una plantilla para la evolución? Porque la línea evolutiva ha quedado totalmente distorsionada. Saludos. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' «ɱɫ 6ɪsɔ.♂» 14:56 9 oct 2010 (UTC) :Yo y unos otros colocamos los sprites de NB, para distinguirnos un poco más de Wikidex. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' «ɱɫ 6ɪsɔ.♂» 15:03 9 oct 2010 (UTC) : Perdón Claro,perdona,fué un error,pero no le hizo daño a nadie Paco. Wanna say somethin' ?? 'No me clickees!!! 17:33 9 oct 2010 (UTC)